Monster Love
by nightmareking
Summary: This is a vampire AU written for fun. Rated for future chapters and everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've put some thought into this and I decided to write a vampire story separate from my one-shot series All sorts. Enjoy.**

Star Butterfly, 14-year-old princess of Mewni, raced through a forest on earth, her wand tightly gripped in her hands as she laughed and cast spell after spell. Tripping over an exposed root, she fell forward and grunted, "Damn,"

"Are you okay?" she looked back and saw a Latino boy in a red hoodie around her age walking up to her, "Are you okay?" he repeated.

Star groaned as she sat up and rubbed her ankle, "Yeah, just a little fall." She looked up and slightly smiled, "My name's Star Butterfly, by the way,"

"Marco Diaz," he looked behind Star and his eyes widened when he saw a bear approach her, "Look out!" Star looked back as Marco tackled the forest creature and bit its neck. Star looked shocked as the bear dropped to the forest floor, dead and Marco turned around and faced her with blood covering his mouth, "Sorry, wasn't going to…"

"Glowworm Blast!" a row of glowworms landed in front of Marco before they self-destructed. Marco looked up at Star with wide eyes and held his hands up, "Get back monster! You're not going to get me!"

"Please…let me explain that I'm…"

"Explain what? Monsters have nothing to explain because all monsters are evil and…"

"Please…I mean no harm, I just want to try and calmly explain what's going on." Star narrowed her eyes and held her wand out, "If you can just put that away, I'll tell you everything,"

"Not a chance," Marco frowned and Star shook her head, "I'll be nice and hear what you have to say, but the wand stays out," Marco sighed and nodded, "Now why would a monster help a member of the Butterfly family?" Marco arched a brow in confusion, "The royal family of Mewni?"

"Uh…I have no idea what you're talking about, but anyway, I went camping with some of my friends and our girlfriends a few weeks ago. We were doing the typical teenage shit, drinking, smoking, playing games we weren't supposed to play when we heard a strange noise coming from some nearby bushes." He sighed and shook his head, "Can I put my hands down," Star arched a brow and nodded before Marco out his hands down, "Anyway, my girlfriend Jackie got up and walked over to the source of the sound when a creature jumped out of the bushes and lunged at her. I pushed her out of the way and felt a sharp pain pierce my neck. A short time later we found out that it was a vampire…after that…they left…abandoned me."

"So what about your family?"

"I went home to see if they told my parents, and they did. My friends, our girlfriends, their parents and my parents were waiting for me by the door with a crucifix, some holy water and some garlic. I fled before they could get to me and I've been living in these woods ever since." Star frowned and Marco sighed, "But if you're so content on killing me, you might as well do it."

Star's eyes shifted from Marco to her wand before she sighed and lowered it and shook her head, "I don't know why, but I wouldn't feel right attacking you." Marco looked at her in shock and confusion, "I don't know why, but…if you were going to attack me, you would've done it after I fell and instead you chose to save me from that bear."

"I wasn't going to let a vicious bear attack you, even though you have a wand to defend yourself," Star nodded and Marco sighed, "Anyway, after I left home, I decided to move to the forest. There's an abandoned cabin not too far from and I've been away from civilization ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear…" a loud clap of thunder caught their attention and Marco grabbed Star by the wrist before picked her up bridal style and raced through the forest.

Star sat on a chair in an abandon cabin while she watched Marco build a small fire. Marco sighed and looked at Star as she wrapped her arms around her as she shivered. Marco removed his hoodie and walked up to Star before wrapping it around her, "There. This hoodie has kept me warm during my time in the forest, but seeing as I'm undead, I really have no need for it, so you use it."

Star softly smiled and held the red hoodie close to her, "Thanks," Marco nodded, walked away and stared out the window with a deep frown crossing his face, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked at her in confusion, "You said your accident happened a few weeks ago…how were you able to survive?" Marco arched a brow in confusion, "Don't vampires usually need blood to live?"

"Animals," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I live off mice, amphibians and when I feel the need for blood I'll just kill a wolf, deer or bear." Star frowned and nodded, "Anyway, you said you're from a place called Mewni?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be queen one day and since today is my fourteenth birthday, I got the family's most sacred heirloom, this wand, and after a few minor accidents, I decided to run away before my parents can send me to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses."

"So where are you staying?"

"Anywhere I want, I guess," Star yawned and Marco frowned, "If I have to I'll keep moving around."

"Why don't you stay here for a few days," Star looked confused and Marco sighed, "You're obviously tired, and you know I won't attack you, so why don't you stay here for a few days and if you feel like leaving, you can leave, and if you want to stay you're more than welcome to."

"I guess," Star yawned again and stood up, "Where can I sleep?"

"There's a room straight up the stairs to your right." Star nodded and was about to hand Marco his hoodie back when Marco stopped her, "Keep it, it's going to be pretty cold tonight," Star nodded before turning around and walked over to the stairs.

Marco heard the door close and he sighed before looking out the window again, "She's amazing…but who am I kidding? Her family hates monsters. I doubt she'd want to stay for more than one night," he frowned as he watched rain pelt against the windowpane, "She'll leave and I'll be alone again."

Star sat on the bed as she heard the rain pelt against the glass and thunder roared. She looked at the door and sighed, "He didn't attack me…he isn't going to attack me…he's too nice to do something like that," she laid down and pulled the covers over her, "I do feel bad his friends and family abandoned him like that." She yawned and nuzzled closer to the pillow before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

 **Okay, like I said, I've put some thought into it and here's the first chapter for the vampire story. I'm still going to continue the vampire arc in my one-shot series and everything, but this is being written for the hell of it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yugilee123: Thanks. I've noticed there are little paranormal fanfictions too. Keep reading.**

 **Brewer235: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Mrenteria99: Good to know.**

 **Joseftanti: More is coming and good to know.**

 **Momokol: Good to know. More is coming.**

 **Jordan: Good to know and lemons will be happening soon.**

 **Celcees: More is coming soon. Keep reading.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. I don't know what I have stored for them yet. Yeah, I guess I can write a separate story for them. They're leading fans by the balls, but in the end Starco will rise above all else.**

 **Jjmmmmmlol: Well keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's the second chapter. Enjoy.**

Star moaned and opened her eyes and looked at the window to see the storm had past. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?" she got up and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she looked around the empty cabin in confusion, "Marco?" the door opened and the undead teenager stepped inside, "What time is it?"

"It's after midnight, what are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep…where were you?" Marco looked away and Star arched a brow, "Marco, I didn't kill you, I know you didn't attack me, but the very least you can do is tell me where you were." Marco looked at her and sighed before he stretched his arm out, holding a silver chain, "What's this?"

"Your birthday present,"

Star looked shocked as she slowly reached up and took the chain from Marco. She looked down at the three puppy charms and she slightly smiled, "Marco this is beautiful, thank you, but you didn't have to get me anything. We just met and…"

"Your birthday was yesterday, I wouldn't have felt right if I didn't get you anything," Marco smirked and Star looked up, "Anyway, you should get back to bed, it's getting late and unless I'm mistaken, you're not a creature of the night."

"No, I'm not," Star yawned and rubbed her eyes, "But I can stay up if I want to," Marco sighed and shrugged his shoulders before gesturing to the couch and Star sat down. Marco leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms as the two of them listened to the fire slowly dying.

Marco looked over to Star and saw she had fallen asleep on the couch. He quietly chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, you can totally stay up." He walked up to her and picked her up bridal style before turned and walked up the stairs.

Walking into the room, he walked up to the bed and gently set Star down before pulling the covers over her. He sighed and smiled, "Well get some rest Star," he looked out the window and frowned, "Okay, I have a few hours before the sun comes up and I have to get myself to bed." He turned and quietly walked out of the room.

Marco raced across the forest with his red eyes narrowed and his fangs clinched. He stopped and panted, "Why am I so angry? When I'm around Star, I'm calm, but that doesn't make any sense because I only knew her for a couple of hours." He heard growling and he looked up to see a wolf crawling up towards him, "Look buddy, why don't you save yourself and get out of here. I'm sure you have pups waiting for you," the wolf snapped and Marco sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess you don't," he smirked and lunged at the wild canine.

Star moaned and sat up as the light of the sun peered through the blinds. Her eyes widened and she looked around the empty room, "Marco? Marco, where are you?" she jumped up and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she spotted the undead teenager sleeping on the couch. She walked up to him and shook him, jolting him awake, "Hey, sorry to wake you,"

Marco moaned and sat up. "It's fine," he stood up and walked past her over to the stairs, "Help yourself to whatever you want in the fridge." Star looked at him in confusion, "I raced to town last night and grabbed some for so you'll have something to eat,"

"Thanks Marco," Star softly smiled and Marco nodded before walking up the stairs and Star walked into the kitchen.

Marco walked into the room and yawned as he walked up to the bed and laid down, "And when I wake up I'm going to be alone once again." He closed his eyes and slowly drifted back sleep.

Star sat at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of her. She sighed and began eating with a frown on her face, "I don't know why Marco's friends and family would abandon him. He's a really nice guy. So he's a vampire, he still seems like a nice guy," she sighed again and shook her head, "Maybe I will stay with him for a while." She continued to eat her breakfast.

 **Brief second chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks. Yeah, let's hope, but for some reason I feel like they enjoy teasing their fans just for the hell of it.**

 **Demon Shadow 16: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Jjmmmmmlol: Uh…I didn't go anywhere, but okay. Keep reading.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Star roamed the forest as she looked down at the necklace Marco had given her a few hours earlier with a small smile crossing her lips, "Dork, he didn't have to get me anything." Hearing a twig snap from behind her, she looked back to see a teenage boy with brown hair walking up to her, "Who the hell are you?"

"My name's Oskar Greason and I'm looking for the bastard that roams these woods," Star narrowed her eyes and Oskar looked around and chuckled, "Yeah, people believe he broke into the jewelers last night. He's already hated by everyone in town so…"

"Who are you talking about?"

"That sick bastard Marco Diaz," Star narrowed her eyes and Oskar smirked, "Yeah, the dumb bastard decided to save his girlfriend from a…"

"A vampire, and now everyone wants him dead," Oskar looked at Star in confusion as she held her wand out, "Rainbow Fist Punch!" Oskar's eyes widened as he fell back with a force and Star turned and ran away.

Star ran through the door of the cabin and closed and locked it behind her before running up the stairs. Running into the bedroom, she ran up to the undead teenager and shook him rapidly. Marco shot up and moaned, "Nighttime already?"

"No, it's still daylight out," Marco groaned and Star frowned, "I'm sorry for waking you and everything, but there was someone walking around looking for you. He said his name was Oskar and…"

"One of my friends," Marco yawned before laying back down, "Don't worry, no one knows where this cabin is so that talentless fuck won't find us."

"Okay, but why would you call him that?"

"Because he thinks he can play the keytar when the only thing he can do with that damn this is make peoples ears bleed."

"Okay," she sighed, "Marco?" Marco hummed in confusion, "Did uh…did you really steal this necklace?"

"Didn't have much of a choice," Marco sat up again and yawned, "Since I don't have any money, I have to steal in order to survive and since you're here, I'm going to have to steal food and other necessities so you can survive." Star frowned and Marco half smiled, "Don't worry Star, I'm not hurting anyone, I'm just making sure you have food and everything you need," Star sighed and nodded, "Okay, I'm going to go back to sleep. See you later tonight," Star nodded again before standing up and walked out of the room and Marco laid back down and fell asleep.

Star sat on a chair in the living room and looked down at the three-charmed necklace, "He isn't a bad guy, he's just struggling with his lifestyle. He doesn't steal for fun, he's stealing so he can survive and so I can survive," she looked out the window and saw some bushes begin to bend from the window and dark storm clouds rolled overhead, "It looks like another nasty storm is about to start," she sighed and stood up before walking up the stairs.

Star entered the room and walked up to the bed and laid down next to Marco. Marco moaned and opened his eyes and looked down, "Is there something wrong?"

"A storm's coming," Marco sighed and Star frowned, "I'm sorry, I just thought you needed some company and…"

"It's fine Star," Marco yawned, "So how is everything going? Are you comfortable or are you planning to leave in the near…?"

"I think I'll stay for a while longer," Star smiled and Marco looked at her, "Yeah, my parents haven't found me yet and it's really nice here and you don't seem like you're most monsters," Marco arched a brow and Star frowned, "Sorry,"

"It's fine Star," Marco yawned and closed his eyes again, "Well you'll be on your own for a few more hours."

"I think I'll be fine," Star smiled and sat up, "I'll see you when you get up," Marco hummed and nodded as he slowly fell back to sleep and Star stood up before walking out of the room again.

 **Just a small update to this story. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, apologies for the super long hiatus, I've been hitting a brick wall with this one, but I'm back and here you go, enjoy the next chapter everyone.**

Marco stretched as he walked down the stairs and spotted Star sitting on the couch, "You're still here?" Star looked up, confused and hurt, "I don't mean that like a bad thing, I just figured you'd lie to me and walk out while I was still sleeping,"

"And where will I go?" Star softly smiled, "Marco, I wasn't going to leave and you haven't given me a reason to want to leave." Marco sighed and nodded, "Anyway, do you think we could go into town?" Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "I know you said the townspeople want to kill you and everything, but there has to be somewhere we can go where no one will recognize you."

"Well…there is one place we can go for a while…it might be boring, but you'll be able to see the city for a while," Star smiled and nodded before standing up and the two of them walked out of the cabin.

Closing the door behind them, Marco picked Star up bridal style and smirked, "Okay, hold on tight, I don't want to lose you in these woods," Star nodded and wrapped her arms around Marco's neck before the undead teenager raced through the forest.

Stopping in front of a dark building, Marco put Star down and the blonde-haired princess looked around in confusion, "Echo Creek Academy? What's this…a place for teens to hang out or something?"

"It was my school…until the incident…after that I was forced to flee and like I said, everyone in town wants me dead…or…a wooden stake through my chest." Star frowned and Marco walked up to the school, "Anyway, since we're here we might as well have a little fun and mess the classrooms up a bit," Star looked confused as Marco swung the door open and led her inside.

The two teenagers hollered and laughed as they ran down the school's empty halls. The stopped and Star panted and Marco chuckled, "Well this is fun…I'll admit I have more fun running around the castle and doing rail slides, but this is still fun," Star sighed and stood up and looked at Marco. Seeing a hard look on his face, she frowned, "Uh…are you okay?"

"What…oh…yeah, I'm uh…I'm fine," Star frowned as Marco looked at a picture and she looked at it with him.

She looked at him and arched a brow, "Are they…friends?"

"Were, I came here a short while after my accident and well…every photo I was in they destroyed and they wrote some nasty stuff on my old desk…I decided that I wouldn't bother this place every again, but I wasn't going to force you to stay in that cabin and die from boredom."

"Well…should we go somewhere else?" Marco nodded and the two of them walked out of the school.

Star and Marco walked down the street, Marco keeping his head down as they walked. The two ignored the thick tension as several cars sped past them, heading towards the school. Hearing some people running down the street, Marco grabbed Star by the arm and pulled her into a nearby alley, "Let's go, they said they've spotted the vampire at the school!" they looked up and crowd of people running past them, "That son of a bitch won't get very far!"

"Damn," Marco looked at Star and signified her to be quiet. Star nodded and Marco looked back at the street, "Okay, it's clear but we need to hurry,"

"Right," Marco grabbed Star by the wrist and led her out of the alley and down the street.

The two walked down an abandon street and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Sorry that uh…the idiots ruined our little adventure,"

"It's fine, this part of the city seems…nice," Star gave a forced smile, "At least it gets us out of the cabin for a while," Marco nodded and the two of them continued to walk down the street.

 **Alright, again, sorry for the hiatus. Here's the next chapter and everything. So uh…yeah, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think,.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks, you're welcome. Heh, I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **JJmmmmmlol: Yeah, seriously.**

 **Guest: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked through the park before stopping and Star sat down on a swing and Marco began pushing her. Star looked at him in confusion and Marco smirked, "This is something me and my former friends used to do. Since you don't know much of earth culture yet, I figure I'd push you for a while,"

Star lightly smiled as the wind blew through her hair, "Thanks Marco," Marco nodded and continued to push her, the chains squeaking being the only sound around them.

The wind lightly blew and Marco stopped pushing Star and looked back with narrowed eyes. Star stopped swinging and looked up at her new undead friend in confusion, "What's wrong?" she looked back and saw a group of cheerleaders walking towards them and she stood up, "Uh…is there a problem?"

"Yeah, you're hanging out with this freak of nature," the middle cheerleader, an Asian diva scuffed and Star frowned, "Why don't you come over here and…"

"I strongly advise you to shut up, Brittney, before I decide to turn you and your band of morons into a late-night snack!" Marco hissed, revealing his pure white fangs and the five cheerleaders slowly backed away, "Now get out of here!" the five teenagers jumped before turning around and running away from them, "Idiots,"

"Who were they?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "From right to left you had Sabrina, Chantelle, Brittney, Andrea and Megan, they're cheerleaders at the school I used to go to. I was actually hoping Sabrina was going to be on my side since we were friends since we were babies, but I saw where her loyalty stands when Brittney started harassing me."

"But you just called her a moron, isn't that a bit…"

"After my accident, I went to my parents, as I told you, and then some of my friends and…I went to Sabrina and…I told her about my accident and my new condition and she was going to help me until Brittney stopped by and talked to her and almost instantly her decision did a complete one eighty and she sided with her." Star frowned and fell silent, "But hey, who the hell am I, right?"

"You're a dead man!" they looked up and saw a few people running towards them. Marco's eyes widened and flashed red, freezing the people in place.

Marco looked at Star and sighed, "Okay, I think our fun in town is over," Star frowned and nodded as Marco picked her up and ran out of the park.

The two approached the cabin and Star stopped and stared at the cabin with wide eyes as she spotted several armed guards surrounding the cabin, "Who the hell are these jokers and why are they around my cabin?"

"They're the guards to the Butterfly Family and they're probably here to take me home," Star reached in her purse and pulled out a pair of scissors, "Let's go," she opened a portal and Marco looked at her in confusion, "If they find me, they're going to take me to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses and if they find you, they'll kill you."

"Okay," Marco arched a brow and the two of them stepped through the portal before it closed.

Marco looked around in confusion and Star sighed, "This is an isolated dimension. We should be safe for a while,"

"Star, we need to get back to the cabin. I'm pretty sure you're exhausted from running around all night and…"

"I'll be fine, Marco," Star softly smiled, "If I get tired, we'll just find a place to rest,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "If you say so," Star nodded and the two of them began walked around the vast voided dimension.

Star let out a loud yawn and Marco looked at her and frowned, "Tired?" Star hummed and nodded and Marco sighed, "Well why don't we go back to the cabin? I'm sure the guards are gone by now and even if they're not, I'll just bleed them dry,"

"Don't bother," Sar yawned, "I don't want my parents to have another reason to come find me," Marco frowned and Star leaned up against him and handed him the scissors, "Here, just concentrate on where you want to go and open the portal and that's it." Marco nodded before taking the scissors and opened a portal and the two of them stepped through it and it closed behind them.

The two looked around the nearly destroyed cabin. Star looked at Marco and frowned, "I'm sorry they destroyed your home."

"It's fine," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'll look for a new place tomorrow night, but for now I think it's time for you to get some rest,"

"Carry me," Marco nodded before picking Star up and carried her up the stairs bridal style.

Gently setting Star down on the bed, Marco pulled the covers her and got ready to walk away, "Marco?" he looked back in confusion, "Can you not go hunting tonight. I don't want the guards finding you and killing you,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Star, I need to…" before Marco could finish, Star held arm out, "…feast. Star, I'm not going to…"

"Just a quick bite. Enough to hold you up for the night," Star sat up and held her arm closer to Marco, "Now do it, or I won't hesitate to cast a spell," Marco sighed before leaning forward and lightly sank his fangs into Star's arm.

Marco pulled back a few seconds later and noticed a pain look crossing Star's face and he frowned, "I'm sorry…did I hurt you? Did I take too much blood?"

Star weakly smiled and shook her head, "No, it just stung for a couple of seconds, but I'm fine Marco." Marco slightly smiled and nodded, "And don't worry about the cabin. We'll find a new place before you know it,"

"I really hope you're right, Star," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, you better get some sleep," Star nodded and laid backed down and Marco turned and walked out of the room.

Marco sighed as he walked down the stairs and saw down on the couch, "Well…I knew this wasn't going to last forever…but I guess it was good we got out of the cabin when we did otherwise Star would've been sent to that Reform School and those guards would've had my head on a silver platter. But I was really hoping to avoid any conflict tonight…but whatever," he sighed and sat back, "It was nice of Star to let me drink some of her blood…it was very sweet," he frowned and shook his head, "I'm not going to make a habit out of it. I don't want to end up hurting her,"

 **Enjoy the next chapter everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**JJmmmmmlol: Thanks, and okay?**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked further into the woods and looked around. Star looked at her undead friend and frowned, "You know, we could go to another dimension, one where they welcome vampires." Marco looked at her in confusion, "We can go to another dimension. This way you won't have to worry about being hunted,"

"And what about you?"

"Heh, I'm a magical princess from another dimension, I'm pretty sure I can handle it," Star smiled and pulled out the dimensional scissors, "Now let's go," Marco sighed and nodded before Star tore a portal open and the two of them stepped through it.

Looking around a deselect wasteland, Star looked at Marco and slightly smiled, "Okay, this will be a good temporary place. We'll find another place to go to in a few days and…" Marco covered Star's mouth and began looking around. Star moved Marco's hand away and looked at him in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"We're not alone," he looked around with narrowed eyes and began sniffing the air, "It smells like a small army is near and they don't seem like the friendly type."

"Well looks like we don't have to introduce ourselves then," they looked back and saw a group of monsters standing a few feet away from them, "But then again, it wouldn't matter if we did tell you who we are because you won't be alive long enough to remember it."

Marco growled and narrowed his eyes and Star aimed her wand at the army of monsters, "And what makes you think you can take us?" Marco reached into Star's purse and pulled out the dimensional scissors. Star looked back and arched a brow, "Marco what the hell are you doing?"

"Saving our asses. I can smell their rage from here and even though we could take a few of them, we won't be able to take them all," he got ready to open a portal and looked at the monsters again and smirked, "Well assholes, we'd love to stay and chat, but we have somewhere to be." In one swift move, Marco opened a portal and pulled Star through it and quickly closed it.

The two looked around the heavily populated dimension and Star looked at the vampire, "So…we're just going to ignore all that? We could've handled those monsters without a problem and…"

"Calm down Star, we're still looking for a place to hide and kicking monster butt is not on my to-do list right now," Star pouted and Marco sighed, "I know you can fight monsters…believe me, you were ready to kill me when we first met," Star faintly smiled and Marco chuckled, "Anyway, this seems like a decent place to hide. It's very populated and it seems pretty friendly,"

Star sighed and shook her head, "Alright, well we better find a place to stay," Marco nodded and the two of them began to walk around.

The two teenagers walked into a hotel room and looked around. Star looked at Marco and slightly smiled, "Well it's better than that cabin, right?" Marco looked at her and frowned. Star sighed and shook her head, "Sorry,"

"It's fine," Marco sighed and rubbed her back, "Anyway, let's go get something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry by now and I can go for a few mice," Star nodded and the two of them walked out of the room.

Marco ate a mouse while Star smiled and drank her juice. Star leaned up against Marco and Marco looked at her, "Are you okay, Estrella?"

"Yeah, just enjoy the night air." Star yawned and nuzzled closer to him, "You know we won't be able to stay here forever. Maybe for a day or two before the guards come looking for me,"

"Then we'll keep traveling," Marco smirked and wrapped an arm around her, "I'm not going to let them take the only person to show me kindness away."

"Yeah," Star slightly smiled, "Marco?" he hummed and looked at her in confusion, "Can you not go hunting tonight? We're in a new dimension and have no idea where anything is or what the environment is like so…"

"Alright, I won't hunt tonight," Star smiled and nodded before resting her head on Marco's shoulder, "Getting tired?"

"A little," Marco sighed, stood up and picked Star up bridal style, "I can walk you know,"

"I know, but I think it'll be easier if I carry you, and plus you can sleep while I carry you," Star hummed and nodded before nuzzling closer to him and Marco continued to walk down the street.

Marco laid Star down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He sighed and shook his head before sitting on the dresser and watched as Star soundly slept, "Well this was a whacky day. Went from a dangerous dimension to this peaceful one to escape those guards and we're going to keep moving in a few days," he looked out the window and narrowed his eyes as they flashed red, "And from the smell of things we're going to have to leave tomorrow night." He looked down at the sleeping princess and he frowned, "She's putting herself in danger around me…I…I don't know, but I feel weird around her,"

"Marco," he heard Star mumble and he arched a brow, "Can we cuddle?"

"Sure Star," Marco jumped off the dresser and walked over to the bed and laid down next to her. Star wrapped an arm around his torso and Marco wrapped an arm around her as she laid her head on his chest, "Goodnight Star, see you tomorrow night,"

"Night Marco," Star yawned and nuzzled closer to him and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Marco lightly rubbed her back and sighed as he listened to her even breathing. He lightly kissed the top of her head before looking out the window and narrowed his eyes.

 **Alright, here's the next chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SolidJJ: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **JJmmmmmlol: I have to agree with Majinbuu, the fans are getting tired of being led astray. We all know it'll end in Starco and everything, but we're getting sick and tired of being led by the balls.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, and here's to the majorly hoping for a better season and no goddamn cliffhangers. Heh, I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco stood in front of the dimensional portal and Star looked at the teenage vampire, "Marco…where we're about to go…I want you to try and behave because…well I'm taking you to Mewni with me," Marco's eyes widened and Star sighed, "Once my parents see how kind you are, they'll let you stay in the castle and they'll be too frightened to send me to Saint Olga's when they see how much you'll protect me,"

"Your parents are going to have me killed almost instantly and…"

"I'll be right there with you," Star smiled and took hold of Marco's hand, "Don't worry, they won't try anything, I promise," Marco sighed and nodded before they looked at the portal and stepped through it.

The two teenagers stopped and looked around the castle's main foyer where they saw Star's parents and several guards staring at them. Marco slightly coward back at the sight of the armed guards and Star leaned closer to him and whispered, "Don't worry, let me handle this and don't attack anyone," she looked up and took a deep breath, "Mom, dad, this is my friend Marco Diaz. I met him in the earth dimension and I offered him a place to…"

"Star, you ran away, destroyed half of Mewni, put yourself in jeopardy and now you're tell us that you invited someone to the castle?" her mother Moon arched a brow and Star frowned, "Your father and I have a right mind to send you to Saint Olga's and…"

"No, you can't send me there. It'll be torture,"

"Uh…your majesties," everyone looked at the undead teenager in confusion and Marco sighed, "Please…please don't send her away. She's probably the only person to show me any kindness for a while,"

The adults looked confused and Star's eyes widened and leaned closer to Marco, "Let me tell them. They'll go after you if you say anything,"

"And they'll go after me if you say something," Star frowned and Marco sighed before looking up at the adults, "You see, a few weeks ago, I went camping with some of my friends and our girlfriends. A creature jumped out from some nearby bushes and tried to lunge at my girlfriend. I acted quickly and pushed her out of the way and well…" he opened his mouth, revealing his fangs and the adults stared at him with side eyes, "Yes, the creature that was about to attack my girlfriend was a vampire and…"

"Star, get away from that vial creature this instant!" her father River demanded, "Guards, kill the filthy blood sucker!"

"Dad, no!"

"Enough Star," Moon snapped, "Once this monster is dealt with, we are sending you to Saint Olga's," Star's eyes widened as she felt one of the guards grab her by the arm.

The guard fell back with a force and everyone stared at Marco in shock. Marco hissed as his eyes flashed a hellish red, "You assholes aren't going to take the only person who shown me any kindness away!" the guards looked on in shock before inching closer to them. Marco lunged at him and hissed before they jumped back.

Star sighed and placed a hand on Marco's shoulder. Marco looked back and Star softly smiled, "I'll handle it from here, Marco," she looked up and narrowed her eyes, "As you can see, my friend is very protective and I wouldn't try anything that can potentially harm him or threaten to send me away unless you want Marco to attack you and I won't hesitate either,"

"But Star, he's a monster and monsters are only good when…"

"Mom, please, if Marco wanted to attack me, he would've done it when we first met, instead he saved me from a bear," the adults glared at the undead teenager with venom in their eyes, "Just give Marco a chance, I promise he won't kill anyone,"

"Sweetheart…"

"Dad, I promise Marco is harmless. He won't try anything, but none of you can go after him or threaten me," Star sighed and frowned, "Just…just give him a chance to prove he's good,"

Her parents hummed and narrowed their eyes at the vampire. Star clasped her hands together and gave the best pout she could muster and Moon sighed and shook her head, "We'll give him a chance, but he's your responsibility. If he kills anyone or tries to kill anyone, we're going to have him executed and we'll ship you to Saint Olga's faster than you can blink." Star nodded before grabbing Marco by the hand and led him away. Moon sighed again and frowned, "I fear we're going to have another Eclipsa epidemic,"

"I know dear, but we'll keep a close eye on this vampire and make sure he doesn't try anything," Moon frowned and nodded.

Marco looked around as he and Star walked down the castle's corridor. Star looked at her undead friend and smiled, "Thanks for not killing any of the guards," Marco looked at her in confusion, "I know you could've easily killed the guards…I mean I heard vampires are some of the strongest monsters ever…and you didn't…thanks for not killing any of them,"

"Yeah, well…wouldn't want to give a bad first impression, right?" Marco chuckled and shook his head, "And I really appreciate your mom talking about me like I'm a dog,"

Star frowned and sighed, "Don't worry about it. The last time a Butterfly associated with a monster was Queen Eclipsa and the entire Butterfly family was in an uproar about it."

"So I'm guessing your parents are just trying to look out for you," Star frowned and nodded and Marco sighed, "It's cool, I guess I can understand."

"Yeah…but hey, I'm being rude, let's go have some fun," Marco smirked and nodded before the two teenagers raced down the corridor.

 **I was going to have them go to Mewni later, but I decided to do it in this chapter. They're going to go back to earth and confront his former friends and parents and everything later on. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SolidJJ: Thanks. Good to know.**

 **JJmmmmmlol: Yeah, I wasn't going to drag it out.**

 **Greek-Alpha: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

Marco sat on the windowsill and looked up at the night sky with his arms crossed. He sighed and shook his head, "I can smell your blood from here. You might as well come in," the door opened and Star's parents stepped inside, "I'm guessing you're here to try and assassinate me, right?" they stared at him with icy cold glares in their eyes, "You know your daughter is right, if I wanted her dead, I would've done it when we met, not save her from that bear,"

"She has a wand and is perfectly capable of defending herself," Moon narrowed her eyes, "So why don't you tell us what's really going on? Star's asleep, so you don't have to pretend anymore,"

"I'm not pretending," Marco sighed and frowned, "I had no idea she had the wand at the time and I wasn't going to let that bear harm her. Anyway, like I said, I protected my girlfriend from the vampire…at first, she was grateful I was alive until she and our friends saw my fangs and pale skin. They screamed in terror and ran back to the town…"

"Understandably, monsters are…"

"Please your majesty, let me finish my story," Marco sighed, "I was confused and I decided to go home. When I walked through the door, I spotted my friends and our parents in the living room, glaring daggers a me and ready to kill me." He frowned and Star's parents looked confused, "I thought I had the support of my parents, but I guess I was wrong. I escaped and went to see my childhood friend, a girl named Sabrina…I told her the situation and at first, she wanted to help me, but another girl, Brittney, walked up to her and told her that I should be killed and in an instant, Sabrina's decision did a complete one-eighty,"

Marco looked back out the window and sighed, "So…didn't you have anywhere else to go?"

"I searched everywhere for a place to live, but in the end, I was basically homeless at fourteen. Every day while I slept I worried that someone would find and kill me, and at night…at night I'm constantly reminded of what happened and that I'm alone." The two frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I kept trying to find someone who will help me, but people will shout 'Ah, a vampire, kill it with fire, run a wooden stake through its heart.' People judged me before they even got to know me, and those who do know me avoided me like I created the plague."

The room fell silent for what felt like hours as tear slid down Marco's face and Star's parents couldn't help but stare at the undead teenager with sympathy. Marco dried his eyes and shook his head, "I kept hoping my parents will stop trying to hunt me…I was hoping at least one of my friends would see how foolish they were being."

Star's parents frowned, "I didn't judge you," the three looked back and saw Star walking into the room, "Well…not entirely. I let you explain yourself and I haven't tried to kill you since. I stopped my parents and the guards from trying to kill you when we first arrived here,"

"Star, you should be sleeping,"

Star ignored her mother and walked up to Marco. She placed a hand on his shoulder and softly smiled, "It's okay Marco. You're not on earth anymore, so you don't have to worry about any of them. You can stop crying,"

"What? I'm not crying, I'm just not used to this night air," Star and her parents frowned and Marco began rubbing his eyes, "There's a bug in my eye. Damn thing won't come out,"

Star sighed and wrapped her arms around him and Marco's red eyes widened and Star's parents looked on in shock, "It's okay Marco, I told you that you don't have to worry about them anymore," Marco stood there motionless as he took in Star's scent and Star's parents slowly backed out of the room.

Star broke from the one-sided hug and sighed, "You're not on earth anymore and I won't let any of the guards or my parents kill you. You don't have to live in fear," Marco frowned and looked out the window again, "I don't know what you've been going through while you were on earth, but you're on Mewni now and I told you I won't let anyone kill you,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Thanks Star, maybe there are some good people after all," Star softly smiled as the sound of Marco's stomach growling broke the small silence between the two, "I uh…I'm going to go hunt for some mice running around the castle,"

"Alright, I guess I'll go back to my room," Star smiled before lightly kissing Marco's cheek, "I'll see you later, and be careful. I don't want the guards to kill you,"

"Yeah, okay," Marco sighed and Star walked out of the room. Marco watched as the door closed and he lightly touched his cheek, "What brought that on?" he heard his stomach growl again and sighed, "No time to worry about it right now. I need to go find some mice," he walked out of the room and sprinted down the castle's corridor.

Star sat on her bed with a small smile crossing her lips. She looked up out the window and touched her lips, "I don't know why, but doing that…felt right," she sighed and laid back and got under the covers and turned on her side, "I hope my parents don't find out about that, they'll have Marco killed." She yawned and closed her eyes as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Marco looked around the corridor in confusion as his stomach growled even louder, "You're more than welcome to the inmate in the dungeons," he looked back and saw Star's mother walking up to him, "They are being sentenced to death, so you can feed off them,"

"Uh…thank you, your majesty," Moon nodded and Marco raced down the corridor without looking back.

 **Things will be starting to heat up from here on. I gave Marco a little backstory and everything. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SolidJJ: They did accept him after the heartbreaking story.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I have it planned out for this series.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks. Good to know. I'm really hoping they don't drag it on any more than they have to.**

 **JJmmmmmlol: Yeah, I decided to make it a little different.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Marco walked up the stairs of the dungeons and wiped the blood from his mouth. He looked up and saw Star's parents walking up the staircase to their room, "Uh…your majesties?" they stopped and looked at the undead teenager, "What uh…what made you two change your minds about me? I'm a monster and your daughter told me that you guys hate monsters."

"Monster or not, you're still a child and shouldn't have to go homeless like that," Moon answered and Marco frowned, "We may hate monsters, but we're not as heartless as your friends and parents were."

Marco sighed and looked away, "Don't worry lad, you seem like a nice young man and you've had countless opportunities to assassinate all of us this evening." River said, "But we advise you to stay away from the guards, they aren't as accepting as we are," Marco nodded and watched Star's parents walk up the rest of the stairs.

Marco sighed and began walked around the caste, "Well…that went better than expected…Star's parents are actually nice, but what could I expect, their daughter is the nicest person I've ever met." Turning down the corridor, he stopped when he spotted three armed guards, "Crap,"

"That's far enough, kid," the guard in the middle narrowed his eyes, "You're nothing but a worthless monster and all monsters, no matter what, are only good when dead."

"Look, I don't want to have to rough you guys up," the guards narrowed their eyes before lunging at the undead teenager. Marco sighed and his eyes widened and flashed a hellish red and the guards froze in their tracks, "I warned you…just be lucky I don't want to ruin any chances I have on staying here. The royal family already accepted me," he looked around and shook his head, "Anyway, you guys should be able to move some time tomorrow. You can try and tell them I attacked you unprovoked, but chances are they'll ask me before I go to sleep," he looked around before shrugging his shoulders and began walking away.

Marco turned down the corridor when he heard a voice call from behind, "Marco?" he stopped and looked back to see Star walking up to him, "Are you okay?"

"I thought you were sleeping Star," Star frowned and walked closer towards him, "Is something wrong?"

"I went to get something to drink and I saw three guards frozen in place,"

"Oh…yeah, that was my work," Star's eyes widened and Marco chuckled, "They were going to attack me and I just stopped them. They'll be fine in the morning,"

"If you say so," Star sighed and shook her head, "So…when you told me your story back on earth, you just gave me a lightened version," Marco frowned and nodded, "Why?"

"Because this is my burden to bare, I didn't want you to worry," Marco sighed, "I told your parents because it was the only way I can stay…or at least have an attempt to stay…also, I didn't want to remind myself the true horror of what happened that damn night,"

"I'm sorry," Star frowned and Marco nodded, "But uh…if you wanted to talk about something else, you didn't have to tell me your story or anything,"

"And risk getting killed? Thanks, I'll pass," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Telling you a lightened version of my story was the only way to keep you from blasting me," Star frowned and Marco slightly smiled, "Anyway, you should get back to bed. Wouldn't want the first person to show me kindness get into trouble,"

"Right," Star gave a small smile, "Walk me to my room?" Marco looked confused and slowly nodded before the two teenagers walked down the corridor.

Entering a room, Star looked at Marco and slightly smiled, "Well…I'll see you tomorrow night," Marco nodded and got ready to leave, "Marco?" he stopped and looked at her in confusion, "Listen…I want the two of us to go back to earth," Marco's eyes widened, "I want to confront the people who turned on you and show them a bit of revenge, Mewman style,"

"Star…I…I don't think it'll be a good idea,"

"Nonsense Marco, I have my wand and you shouldn't be afraid of them, you've proven to me countless times that you're a kindhearted monster," she lightly kissed his cheek and smiled, "So its decided, we'll go back to earth tomorrow night and we'll show those bastards what happens when they mess with one of my friends,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "You're a stubborn one, you know that?" Star smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Well…I guess we could, I mean it won't hurt," Star nodded and Marco sighed again, "Okay, but you might want to get some sleep, it's getting late,"

"Right…night Marco,"

"Night Star," Star turned and walked over to the bed and Marco turned and walked out of the room as Star crawled under the covers.

 **Sorry for cutting this one here, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think**


	10. Chapter 10

**JJmmmmmlol: Heh, you'll never know what could happen.**

 **NHarem Foreva: Sleeping in each other's arms? That only happened once or twice.**

 **SolidJJ: Heh, good to know. No, he can't. The only movie I know of that allows vampires to step into the sunlight is the one I will not mention…but I'm sure everyone knows which one I'm talking about.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Marco stared at the portal in angered. He growled and narrowed his eyes as they flashed red, "If you don't want to go, we don't have to," he snapped out of his trance and looked at Star in confusion, "We could stay here if you don't want to go back to earth."

"Yeah, but it'll be worse if I decide to ignore it," Marco sighed and stared at the portal, "And besides, you said so yourself, you have your wand and I have supernatural abilities, so we should be fine," Star slightly smiled and nodded, "But still…some of those people are my friends and not to mention my parents,"

"They turned on you after you saved your girlfriend, boy," they looked back and saw Star's parents walking up to them, "They hardly can consider themselves as friends and your parents…they should be disgusted by their actions,"

Marco growled and looked way, "Mom, dad, what are you guys doing here?" Star looked at her parents in confusion.

Her parents sighed and her father shook his head, "We overheard you two talking last night, and while we don't agree with this plan, we do agree that Marco does need closure,"

"And that's why we will be coming to earth with you two,"

"Your majesties," everyone looked at Marco and he growled and shook his head, "If you go with us, you're going to see violence…a lot of it…if you two think you can stomach something like that, then you are more than welcome to join us, if not, no one will blame you if you wanted to stay,"

"You're a modest one, aren't you," Moon sighed and shook her head, "But we're going with you two, no questions asked." Marco sighed and shrugged his shoulders before the four of them stepped through the portal.

Star's parents looked around in slight confusion while their daughter stared at the undead teenager with a frown crossing her lips at the hardened look crossing Marco's face. Marco let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head, "Goddamn it, I hate this town…I was kind to them…but for some reason…I feel complete hatred for everyone here,"

"Is that normal?" Star asked and placed a hand on his shoulder. Marco's eyes widened and he looked back at the blonde princess, "Are you okay Marco?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, cupping his hand over his eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine. I have no idea where that came from, but I'm fine," he looked up at the nearly empty street and his eyes narrowed, "Let's go," the royal family frowned as they watched Marco start walking down the street and they soon followed.

They soon spotted a girl with blonde hair with a teal streak and aqua eyes walking down the street and Marco's eyes narrowed and he began growling. The royal family looked at him in confusion and Star arched a brow, "Who is she?"

"Jackie Lynn Thomas, my ex-girlfriend," Marco hissed as his eyes flashed red, "I…I…damn it!" he sprinted towards her and Star quickly followed him.

The two teenagers stopped in front of Jackie and Jackie looked at the undead teenager with a look of disgust crossing her face, "Oh, you're still alive. You should've saved everyone the time and just stand out in the sun so you would…" before she could finish, Marco grabbed her by the throat and narrowed his eyes.

Star looked shocked as her parents ran up to them, "I…I fucking saved your life…and this is how you repay me!"

"Marco," Star snapped and Marco's eyes widened, "I know you're angry, but killing her will not solve anything," the royal family looked at the girl as she struggled to breathe and Star sighed, "Let her go Marco. I can handle it from here,"

Marco sighed and loosened his grip, dropping Jackie to the ground with a thud. Jackie coughed as she struggled to stand on her feet. She looked at the blonde princess and panted, "Thank you. That monster would've…"

"Monster? He saved you from a vampire and you try to kill him!" Star snapped and Jackie flinched, "I admit, I wanted to kill him when I first met him, but after he explained everything to me, I couldn't bring myself to do it!" Star took her wand out and pressed it against Jackie's throat, "I kept Marco from killing you because I didn't want him to do something he'll regret,"

"Star," her mother snapped and Star sighed, "You shouldn't kill anyone either, we're just here to confront those who turned on your friend,"

"Your majesty," Moon looked at Marco and he sighed, "I told you and your husband before stepping through that portal that there was going to be a lot of violence and I feel a great hatred towards everyone involved in this and…"

"I know dear boy, but now is not the time nor the place," Marco sighed and shook his head, "We still have to see your parents and other friends," Marco growled and nodded, "Now we must go, every second is precious to you and we must hurry back to the castle once we're finished here."

"Right," Marco sighed and looked at Jackie and hissed, baring his fangs, "Do not warn the others," Jackie frowned as she watched the four of them walk away from her.

The four stood in front of a house and Marco began pounding on the door, "Ferguson! Ferguson, you fat arrogant son of a bitch, get out here so I can kick your ass!"

"Marco dear boy, why not just kick the door in?" River suggested.

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Easier said than done your majesty. As a vampire, I'm not allowed to enter a home without being invited in," he groaned and began knocking on the door again, "I know you're in there! Open up and fight me like a man!"

Star frowned and placed a hand on Marco's shoulder. Marco sighed and looked back and Star softly smiled, "Let me handle this, Marco," Marco took a deep breath and nodded before stepping to the side and Star aimed her wand at it, "Glowworm Blast!" a row of glowworms landed on the door and exploded, destroying the wooden barrier, "Magical Grab!"

In a split second, an overweight teenage boy landed in front of the four and Marco crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "Hey Marco, long time no see. How have you…" Marco picked the teenager up and pinned him to the wall, "…been? Are you okay buddy?"

"Buddy…heh, you've got some nerve calling me that, Ferguson," Marco smirked, revealing his fangs, "I mean you, Oskar, Alfonzo, Jackie, Ashley, Janna and Andrea were quick to try and kill me after my accident,"

"Look…killing me won't solve anything…it'll be much worse for you if…"

"If what? I drink every drop of blood from your body? You're right, I might get diabetes," Ferguson frowned as Marco dropped him to the ground, "Wait…I'm a walking corpse…so I don't think it'll matter,"

"Look…thinking about it now…maybe we were a little…"

"Shut up, you fat bastard," Marco growled, "I'm not going to kill you. From now on, you're going to be living your life in fear, walking down the streets at night and looking over your shoulder at every turn. Wondering where I am and when I'm going to strike you down and drain you,"

Ferguson swallowed hard as his face paled and Star sighed, "Marco, maybe we shouldn't visit everyone who turned on you," Marco looked back and Star walked up to him and smiled, "Let's go visit your parents and then call it a night," Marco sighed and nodded before the four walked away from the frightened teenager.

The four stopped at the end of a street and Marco narrowed his eyes as they spotted a married couple walking down the dark street, "Are they…"

"My parents, yeah," Star frowned and her parents looked concerned, "Damn bastards…they said they'd accept me if I was gay, but a vampire? Heh, no way," he groaned and cupped his hand over his eyes and shook his head, "Damn it,"

"Maybe we should go back to the castle," the two teenagers looked back at the adults in confusion and Moon sighed and shook her head, "It seems you're getting angrier with each passing second we're here. Why don't we return to the castle so you can collect your thoughts?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I appreciate the thought, your majesty, but if I leave without getting some type of closure then it'll be that much worse," Star and her parents frowned as they watched Marco raced towards his parents.

Marco stopped in front of them and looked back with red glowing eyes, "So…you're not dead yet," his mother, Angie crossed her arms and glared at her undead son, "None of us have seen you for a while. We were hoping we were…" before she could finish, Marco ran towards them and pinned them to the ground.

They struggled to break free and Marco hissed, "Silence!" they flinched and looked up, "You two are a couple of hypocrites. You said you'll accept me no matter what, and after my accident you morons try to kill me!" he bared his fangs and his parents looked shocked, "Well guess what. It's a double edge sword,"

He got ready to bite their necks when he heard Star shout, "Marco!" he stopped and looked up to see Star running towards him with her parents close behind her. Star stopped in front of him and panted, "Don't do this. I know you're not like the other monsters. I know you're good," Marco sighed and stood up and walked over to the royal family with a frown on his face, "Doing this will only hurt you in the end."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Yeah," he looked at Moon and frowned, "You were right, your majesty. We should've left and come back at a later date," Moon nodded before opening a portal and the four stepped through it, leaving Marco's parents on the ground in shock.

Marco sat on a window ledge and looked up at the night sky with a deep frown on his face. He sighed and shook his head, "Be honest, did I go overboard tonight?"

"No," the door opened and Star stepped inside, "You were just angry and hurt. Maybe I shouldn't have suggested going there this soon." She walked up to him and began pulling on his arm, "C'mon Marco, I think we should take a walk around the castle…relax a little, you know," Marco sighed and nodded, jumping from the window and the two teenagers walked out of the room and down the corridor.

 **Little frustration got out. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Majinbbuu7985: Thanks. I suppose I can see what I can do. Yeah, I saw the promo too and it looks like there is hope after all.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: I never said that. What I said was everyone had turned on him.**

 **JJmmmmmlol: What? Oh not me, I meant Marco, sorry for that bit of confusion.**

 **RobLebron: I know what you mean.**

 **SolidReaperJJ: So someone else wants Janna to apologize? Alright, I'll add her.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Marco stared down at the dimensional scissors in his hand and a hardened look on his face, "Thinking about going back?" he looked up and saw Star's parents in their nightwear walking up to him, "You've been staring at those scissors for over an hour now. Are you planning to return to earth?"

"There's something I need to get from my old house and if I don't go now I might not get another chance," Marco sighed and got ready to open a portal, "I should be back way before your daughter wakes up and…"

"What was that about?" Moon asked and Marco looked at them in confusion, "When we were on earth, you tried to kill four people, two of them being your own parents, but once Star called to you, you stopped."

"It's something that'll take too long to explain in one night and like I said, there is something I need to retrieve from my old house and I need to get it tonight."

"Then let's go," the three looked back and saw Star walking into the room in her pajamas and a tired look on her face, "I can't have you going to earth and kill people if I can stop you," she yawned and the three looked at her with concerning looks crossing their faces, "C'mon, it'll be fine,"

"Star, you really should be…"

"I'll be fine mom," Star yawned again and looked at her mother, "Marco said he has to get something and if he lashes out, I need to be there to stop him," she looked at her undead friend and smiled, "So open the portal and let's go," Marco sighed and shook his head before opening a portal and the four stepping through it.

The royal family watched in confusion as Marco searched the dark bedroom with a heated look on his face, "Where is it? Damn," he sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Did they get rid of it?"

"Marco dear boy, what are you looking for?" Moon yawned and Marco looked back in confusion, "If you tell us what it is you're looking for, then maybe we could assist you,"

"It's just…" his eyes widened and he began sniffing the air and he growled, "Who the hell is that?" he walked over towards the closet while the royal family stared at him in confusion. Reaching for the knob, he opened the closet and his red eyes widened at the sight of a blue haired girl around his age, laying in the closet, holding a red hoodie, "Janna!" Janna Ordonia jumped and looked up at the vampire, "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Marco!" Star quietly hissed and Marco sighed and shook his head.

Janna sighed and stood up and stepped out of the closet. Marco crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "Marco…I…" she threw her arms around him and Marco's eyes widened, "I'm sorry Marco…I thought you were going to bleed me dry," she broke from the hug and looked up at the vampire, "I was scared…but after collecting my thoughts…Marco I love you and I know you won't do something like that, but I hears you attacked your parents, Jackie and Ferguson tonight, but I know you had your reasons and…"

"Hold on, let's rewind a minute. What do you mean you love me," Janna frowned and Marco sighed, "And Janna, you know better than almost anyone I wouldn't have attacked any of you?"

"I know…anyway, do you remember how you stood up for me on our first day of kindergarten?" Marco arched a brow and slowly nodded, "That's the first act of kindness anyone has ever shown me besides my parents…every time I got close to you, I get nervous and harass you,"

She cried and Marco sighed before wrapped his arms around her and lightly rubbed her back. Star frowned and looked away, "They obviously got rid of it," Marco sighed and looked back, "This was a waste of time…damn it,"

"Well…what was it, Marco?" Star frowned and walked up to him, "What were you looking for?"

"It's nothing important Star, it's gone and there's no getting it back," Marco smiled and rubbed the top of her head and a small smile formed across Star's lips, "Well I guess we should be getting back," Janna looked confused as Marco took out the dimensional scissors and opened a portal, "Well let's go,"

"Wait," the four stopped and looked at Janna in confusion, "I don't have much left here for me. Can I go with you guys?" Marco sighed and looked at the royal family.

Moon sighed and shook her head, "Very well, you may come along with us," Janna smirked and nodded before following the four through the portal and it closed behind them.

Marco roamed the castle's corridors while Star, her parents and Janna slept, "They got rid of the gift nana and poppy got for me when I was four…why?" he sighed and shook his head, "Damn…well no matter, we're away from earth and hopefully Janna isn't trying to pull a fast one and cause trouble…she is known for that sort of thing," his stomach growled and he licked his lips, "Heh, can't think on an empty stomach. I guess I'll pay the prisoners a surprise visit for a midnight snack," he turned and ran down the corridor and headed towards the dungeons.

 **Here's the next chapter. I added Janna because a few people wanted her. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **JJmmmmmlol: Yeah, I originally wasn't going to add her, but people wanted her so I decided to rewrite the script.**

 **SolidReaperJJ: Right.**

 **RobLebron: Heh, I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Janna watched as Marco slept in a dark room. She frowned and sighed, "He's still living…or undead…whatever you want to call it," she looked back and saw Star walking towards her, "He usually doesn't like it when someone bothers him while he sleeps…except for me," Janna looked confused and Star sighed, "Anyway, why would you turn on him and…"

"I told you last night, I was scared at first," Janna sighed and shook his head, "I don't know how he works…not after he was bitten," Janna slid down on the floor with her back against the wall, "And Jackie…I really don't know what Marco saw in her. She was quick to abandon him faster than the rest of us,"

"What…what started that relationship?" Janna looked up in confusion and Star sat down next to her, "What started their relationship?"

"I'm not sure, but after his accident, Marco…Marco saw where peoples' loyalty was…not saying I'm proud for abandoning him like that, but I want to try and fix things between us. I even saw how Sabrina treated him and she's been his friend a lot longer than I have and she barely shown any remorse after that encounter,"

Star frowned, "I didn't expect any either," they looked up and saw Marco leaning up against the doorframe, "She's one of Brittney's many lapdogs, and now I don't feel a damn this when she gets hurt during practice."

"Marco, you should be sleep, the sun is out," Star frowned and stood up, "It could kill you,"

"Yeah, but it's kind of hard to sleep with you two talking right outside the room," the two sheepishly smiled and Marco yawned, "Anyway, to answer your question Star, I had a crush on Jackie for a while and one day I asked her out. A few months later, my accident happened and that was that," the two frowned and Marco yawned again, "Anyway, I'm going to go back to sleep, so if you two don't mind…can you talk somewhere else," they nodded and stood up and walked away and Marco walked back into the room.

Janna walked down the corridor and saw Star walking into the room Marco was in. Confused, she ran up to the door and pressed herself against the wall, "Marco," she heard her whisper, "Marco, are you up?"

Janna peered around the corner and saw Star standing next to the bed and Marco sitting up, "What's up Star? Are you okay?"

"Marco…I want us to go to the Bounce Lounge later," Janna and Marco looked confused and Star sighed, "Just the two of us…you and me…I know Janna is your friend, but I'd like to spend some time with you alone…just uh…you know."

Janna frowned and Marco sighed, "Yeah, sure,"

"Cool…and uh…Marco?" Marco looked at her in confusion and Star frowned, "Last night…when you were going to attack a few people…why would you stop just because I called your name?"

Janna looked confused and continued to listen, "It's complicated…your parents asked the same thing last night and I told that it'll take too much time to explain and…"

"And what?" Star asked, "Marco, I'd like to know why it is that you stopped when I called to you," Janna arched a brow and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Marco, what is it you're hiding?"

"Star…when we go out tonight, I'll tell you and…"

"You'll tell me now, Marco," Star demanded and Marco sighed, "You're going to tell me now Marco. You're living in the castle with us, my parents invited your friend to stay with us, so I'd like an answer,"

The room fell silent for several moments and Marco sighed, "Can't I tell you tonight? I'm tired and as you stated earlier, the sun is out," Star sighed in defeat and nodded before turning around and walked out of the room and Marco laid back down and closed his eyes.

Star closed the door and shook her head, "Maybe he loves you," she jumped and looked back and panted to see Janna standing behind her, "Maybe it's in his nature to listen to you,"

"Jeez Janna, are you trying to scare me to death?" Star sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, what do you mean? Janna frowned and Star walked up to her, "He barely knows me and…"

"And you're the first person to show him kindness since his accident…that could be another reason," Star sighed and shook her head and began walking away and Janna followed her.

 **Just a small chapter here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Red the Pokémon Master: No sorry, but like I said, I have this series planned. Sabrina's betrayal was her choice after talking to Brittney. I'll be honest, I was reluctant to let Janna be forgiven.**

 **SolidReadperJJ: Yeah, no problem.**

 **RobLebron: Heh, yeah. Keep reading to find out what's going to happen next.**

 **JJmmmmmlol: Heh, right.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

The two teenagers, along with several other patrons, danced as loud music poured from the speakers and strobe lights flashed. The two sat down as sweat ran down Star's face. Marco looked at the fun-loving princess and slightly smiled, "Damn, this place is great."

"Yeah, I used to come here a lot with my friends," Star smiled before looking at the undead teenager and sighed, "So…why did you stop when I called to you last night?" Marco frowned and Star leaned closer to him, "You promised you'd tell me why and I'm not going to let you talk your way out of it,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Are you sure you want to know?" Star nodded and Marco leaned back and looked up, "You were the first person to show me kindness since my accident, you heard my story and you didn't kill me, even though your family hates monsters. You invited me to live with you and your parents. You offered to talk to the bastards back on earth, even though it did end badly," he looked at her and smiled and rubbed the top of her head and Star slightly smiled, "You're this amazing person and you're very kindhearted and…I know this is strange and all…but I have very strong feelings for you," Star's eyes widened and Marco chuckled, "Yeah, a monster loving a monster hating princess, insane, r…" before he could finish, Star threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Star pulled back from the stunned vampire and she lightly laughed, "Dork. Janna said something like this earlier and I thought she was insane," Marco frowned and Star leaned up against him and sighed, "I'll admit, I was a little jealous when I saw you hugging Janna last night,"

"Oh…and why is that?"

"Because…because I love you, too, you big dork," Star looked up at the shocked vampire and smiled slightly, "I was jealous. Kind of funny, huh? How I wanted to kill when you we first met?"

"Heh, if you say so," he looked around and slightly frowned, "Is there somewhere we could go that's a bit more private? I get the funny feeling vampires are really welcomed here." Star began looking around and saw people staring at the two in fear and disgust. Star nodded before taking the dimensional scissors out of her purse and cut a portal open before she and Marco stepped through it.

The two teenagers stood on a sandy beach and Marco looked around in confusion as a cool air blew past them, "We uh…we're on earth again," Marco looked at Star in disbelief, "I know you don't want to be here, but it's the middle of the night and I really wanted to see what a beach looks like," Marco sighed as stared out at the barely visible ocean, "We could go back to the castle. I mean if you want to that…"

"It's fine," Marco slightly smiled and Star arched a brow in confusion, "I wouldn't want to deprive you of anything." Star sighed and slightly nodded, "Now c'mon, let's build a sandcastle," Star looked confused as Marco took her by the wrist and led her away.

The two sat on the white sandy beach and listened as the waves crashed along the shoreline. Star looked at the undead teenager and smiled, "Hey Marco?" Marco hummed and looked at her in confusion and felt her arms wrap around his neck and her lips press against his, forcing him to fall back.

Star sat up and smiled, "Since we're alone…how about we have a little fun," before Marco could respond, Star pressed her lips against his again. Star pulled back and lightly giggled, "It seems like the vampire is having…"

"Who's there!" they jumped and looked up and saw a pair of lights rushing towards them. Two men stopped in front of the two and stared at Marco in shock, "It's him. The monster of Echo Creek," they looked at Star, "You might want to get away from him before he hurts you, little lady!" Star narrowed her eyes as the two teenagers stood up, "You won't harm her, you ferocious…"

Marco ran up to the two men and grabbed them by the throat. He looked up with narrow, red eyes and growled, baring his fangs, "Tell me something, idiots, why did you think it was a good idea to approach the vampire of Echo Creek and then insult him in front of his love?" Star frowned as she watched Marco continue to choke the two men, "I never harmed anyone after my accident…I minded my own business while you and the rest of the town made me out to be a…"

"Marco," Star walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Please…don't do this. I know you aren't bad and…"

"Star…these people…they are Jackie's father and Sabrina's father…they are as much assholes as their daughters and my parents," Marco hissed through his fangs, "These two, along with the entire town, they made me out to be some kind of monster," his eyes flashed red, "Well if you morons think I'm a monster, then I'll be a monster!" He lunged at them and got ready to bite down on their necks.

He stopped when he felt Star hug him from behind and felt her shake. He looked back and saw the moonlight beaming from the tears falling from Star's eyes, "Don't do this Marco. We can just leave and no one will have to know about this," Marco's eyes widened as Star continued to cry in his back, "Just drop them…I promise we'll leave,"

Marco sighed before throwing the two into the ocean. He looked at Star and hugged her, "I'm sorry. I guess…I guess my hatred for these idiots is still burning strong," Star looked up and Marco kissed her forehead, "Maybe we can go to another dimension before going back to the castle." Star nodded and opened a portal and the two of them stepped through it.

 **Would've been out sooner. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Red the Pokémon Master: I'm sorry to hear that.**

 **SolidReadperJJ: Yeah, I suppose it was. No, I don't think so, I mean they have been together for a while, so I figured I'd push it up a bit.**

 **JJmmmmmlol: Uh…right? Okay?**

 **RobLebron: Coming up.**

 **Enjoy.**

Marco yawned and got ready to retire for the day when Star approached him. The two stood in the middle of the corridor in silence for a few minutes when Marco broke it by yawning again, "What's on your mind, Estrella?"

"Last night…well…I'm sorry I brought you to earth, but I really wanted…"

Marco chuckled and rubbed the top of Star's head, "It's fine Star, I told you last night I wasn't going to deprive you of anything," Star slightly smiled and Marco kissed her forehead, "I'm just sorry I lashed out again and…" before Marco could finish, a loud drumming sound filled the air and Marco looked around, "What the hell is that?"

"The intruder alarm," Star frowned and Marco looked at her in confusion, "A…um…a monster…is attacking the castle," Star looked at him and frowned, "I don't mean it like that, my parents wouldn't sound the alarm for you, but there's a monster approaching the castle and…"

"Well what are we standing around here for? Let's go kick some monster ass," Star's eyes widened as Marco picked her up bridal style and ran down the corridor.

The two stopped in front of Star's parents and Janna and Janna arched a brow, "Marco? Shouldn't you be sleeping? The sun is out and…"

"And you really think I'd let you guys have all the fun," Marco chuckled and Star frowned while her parents and Janna looked confused, "So what's attacking?

"It…it appears to be Ludo and a swarm of rats," Moon answered and the royal family and Janna looked out the window, "This is a bizarre approach for him,"

"Well I don't know what the hell a Ludo is, but rats…heh, sounds like I'll get a good breakfast and…" before Marco could finish, a few rats climbed through the window.

Three rats ran towards Star and scratched her legs. Star hissed in pain and fell back, "Star!" Marco hissed and knelt beside her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a scratch," Star moved her hand away and the four stared down and saw blood pouring from the deep cut, "Okay, maybe not a simple scratch,"

Marco frowned and took his shirt off and wrapped it around Star's injury. Star slightly smiled and the five of them heard a nasally voice say from behind them, "Ah, the Butterfly family, if your daughter will be so kind to handover the wand and…who are you guests?"

Marco stood up and tightened his fists, "And I take it that you're Ludo," he looked back with red glowing eyes, "Am I right?" Star's parents and Janna flinched at the tone in Marco's voice and Star frowned as she watched Marco walk up to the green skinned monster, "Tell me something Ludo, what would you have accomplished if you had gotten the wand? Your little rat army hurt the first person to show me any type of kindness in a while and I don't really think it's a good idea to show them any type of mercy. I mean rats are a natural part of my diet and everything,"

"You eat rats? That's disgusting even for me," Marco continued to walk towards the small monster and narrowed his eyes even further, "And what are you talking about boy? Why would you say…" Marco smirked and revealed his white fangs, "Why…why would monster associate with the Butterfly family? You should join me and…" before he could finish, Marco grabbed him by the throat and picked him up, "…Or I can just leave and…"

"I've got two options here, I can either feast on you and risk getting sick, or I can go after your army of rats for attacking…for attacking…"

"For attacking me," Star stood up and limped over to Marco and placed a hand on his shoulder and glared at the intruding monster, "Marco isn't one to forgive anyone who threatens me and he doesn't let any type of threat off lightly," Ludo's eyes widened and he began to quiver in fear, "Marco, just eat the rats, I don't want you getting sick," Marco chuckled and began chasing the rats.

The sounds of the rats squealing in pain filled the air before the sound of bones snapping silenced the rats. Marco chuckled and wiped the blood from his mouth, "Well that was easier than I had hoped for…but then again, rats are one of the weakest creatures in my diet," he looked at Ludo and licked his lips, "But I think I have some room for desert and…"

"Marco, why don't you go lie down and get some sleep, we can handle Ludo," Star softly smiled and Marco looked at her with blood red eyes, "Go on Marco, I think we can handle it from here," Marco sighed and nodded before walking away and Star glared at the intruder, "You got lucky this time Ludo, but I won't try anything to attack us again if I were you," Star aimed her wand at Ludo and Ludo's eyes widened, "Mega Narwhal Blast!" Ludo turned and quickly ran out the castle as artic whales began landing around him.

Star stood outside the room where Marco slept and sighed before pushing the door open and stepped into the darkened room and up to the bed, "Marco?" she lightly shook him and Marco shot up in a jolt, "Marco…we need to tell my parents," Marco looked at her in confusion, "About us…if they find out some other way…it might be bad and they might actually kill you and…"

"Alright," Marco yawned and laid back down, "I suppose we can tell them after I wake up." Star frowned and Marco looked up and frowned, "Are you okay? That rat didn't hurt you, did it?"

"No, I'm fine Marco, thanks for asking," Marco nodded and Star lightly kissed his cheek, "I guess I'll see you when you wake up," Marco nodded again and Star turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

 **I wasn't going to drag the battle between him and the rats out. I have something else instore. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**RobLebron: Good to know. No, they didn't fuck…not yet anyway.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Right, I wasn't going to make it an intense battle due to the fact that they're just a bunch of rats.**

 **JJmmmmmlol: No, it's not, sorry.**

 **SolidReaperJJ: Heh, I suppose I can try.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter everyone. Enjoy.**

Star walked into the room where Marco was staying and sat him sitting up on the bed. She sighed and walked up to him. Marco sat up and stretched before looking at the blonde-haired princess and smirked, "Hey, were you just standing here this entire time?"

"No, dork, I left after you fell asleep," Marco chuckled and stood up and yawned, "Anyway, it's a good thing you woke up, don't forget we need to tell my parents."

"Yeah, let's go," Star smiled and the two teenagers walked out of the room and down the corridor.

The two walked into the main foyer and spotted Star's parents and Janna. The three looked at the two teenagers and Janna frowned as she watched Star walk up to her parents and heard her say, "Mom, dad, can me and Marco talk to you two in private?" her parents, confused, nodded before the four of them looked at Janna, who turned and walked away.

The two adults looked at the teenagers and Moon arched a brow, "So dear, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Uh…mom, last night…me and Marco went to the Bounce Lounge to have some fun. After a while, Marco got the feeling that vampires weren't really welcomed there, so we uh…we went back to earth because I wanted to see a beach. Well some of the people who turned on Marco showed up and…long story short…me and Marco are uh…we um…"

"I'm a lucky bastard, excuse my language, your majesty," the two looked at the undead teen and Marco sighed, "I uh…your daughter is the first person to show me any type of kindness since my accident, as you're aware of…and uh…with um…with your permission, I would like to…"

"We'll discuss this later," Moon said in a stern voice and the two teenagers frowned as Star's parents walked past them, "We wouldn't want any of the servants or guards to get wind of this conversation," the two looked confused as they watched the adult walk out of the main foyer.

The two teenagers looked around and saw several guards walking around the main foyer, hands on their weapons. Marco swallowed hard and Star slightly smiled as she rubbed his back, "Calm down Marco, I already told you I won't let the guards kill you," Marco sighed and nodded, "Good, now let's go. I want to go rail sliding and I've been…oh,"

Marco looked at her and frowned, "Uh…are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah, just uh…I got to go," before Marco could reply, Star turned and ran out of the main foyer. Concerned, Marco followed her.

Marco stood outside of Star's room and sighed before knocking, "Go away!" Marco frowned and knocked again, "Go away!" Marco sighed and opened the door and stepped into the room.

Marco's eyes widened when he spotted Star sitting on her bed, covered in purple hearts, "Star?" Star looked up with wide eyes and Marco slowly walked up to her. Star looked up and Marco sat down next to her, "Star are you okay?"

"Marco, you need to stay away from me. I'm going through Mewberty and…and…" before she could finish, she threw her arms around Marco's neck and pressed/ her lips against his.

Marco backed away and Star frowned, "Okay…what brought that on?"

Star sighed and shook her head, "I'm going through Mewberty and…well Marco…I need your help with something," Marco looked confused as Star began taking her clothes off and Marco's eyes widened, "Marco…I need you to have sex with me…please,"

"Uh…Star…your parents…they have me kill if they…"

"My mom knows how Mewberty works, Marco! Now just fuck me!" Marco's eyes widened as Star pressed her lips against his again.

Star panted as Marco pinned her against the wall and massaged her breasts. Star bit her lips and moaned before looking at the undead teenager, "Don't be shy Marco," Marco looked confused and Star smirked and leaned closer to him, "As a Mewman, my pain tolerance is very high and you don't have to go easy on me. I want you to fuck me harder,"

"Are you sure, Star?" Star grunted and nodded before Marco sighed and did as he was told.

Star cuddled up to Marco as she yawned, "Thanks for your help, husband," ( **Yeah, borrowing this element again.** ) Marco looked down in shock and confusion and Star lightly giggled, "Oh, did I forget to mention? When someone in the royal family has sex then the person they had sex with is their spouse,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "And now I know your parents are going to murder me,"

"Don't worry about them Marco, like I said, my mom knows how Mewberty works," Star smiled and wrapped an arm around his torso and nuzzled closer to him, "Thanks for your help Marco,"

"Uh…yeah, no problem Estrella," Marco wiggled free from the blonde-haired princess. Star sat up and pouted as Marco walked towards the door, "I'm just going to get some mice from the dungeons. I should be back up before you fall asleep,"

"Actually…can you stay here until I fall asleep?" Marco looked back in confusion and Star frowned and looked down, "I just…I thought you'd like to spend some time with me after this and…"

"Well I guess I'm still full after that buffet of rats earlier, so I don't see a reason to go down to the dungeons yet," he walked back over to the bed and laid down next to Star and Star smiled and nuzzled closer to Marco again, "So uh…I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I told you Marco, I have a very high pain tolerance," Star smiled and wrapped her arm around his torso and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Like I said, I'm going to borrow a few elements from my vampire arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks. Right.**

 **SolidReaperJJ: No, not rushed. Trust me, I could've rushed it a lot more than this.**

 **JJmmmmmlol: Heh, sorry.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

Star soundly slept and Marco looked down at her and frowned before he carefully broke free from her grasp. He looked down at the sleeping princess and sighed before pulling the covers over her and lightly kissed the side of her head before turning around and walked out of the room. Quietly closing the door behind him, he sighed and shook his head, "She went through Mewberty this evening, didn't she?"

He jumped and looked back in a panic to see Star's mother walking up to him. He nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Uh…what uh…what are you talking about, your majesty?"

"Don't play me for a fool, boy," Moon said in a stern voice and Marco swallowed hard. Moon sighed and shook her head, "And I suppose Star told you the consequences of your actions tonight." Marco sighed and nodded, "While I welcomed you to the castle with some limits…but you helped my daughter during a fragile time in her life…I suppose the damage is done."

"Your majesty,"

"Welcome to the family, Marco Butterfly," Marco's eyes widened and Moon sighed and shook her head, "I suppose she didn't tell you, that no matter what, the spouse takes the Butterfly name," Marco shook his head, "Well that's how it works,"

"Uh…right, but your majesty…would your husband get…"

"He wouldn't dare try anything even if he wanted to," Moon shook her head and turned her back towards him, "And thank you for protecting my daughter earlier," she looked over her shoulder, "I'll leave you to your nightly activities now," Marco nodded and Moon began walking away.

Marco sighed and got ready to race down the corridor when Janna walked up to him. He groaned and shook his head, "What is it Janna?"

"I heard you talking," Marco rolled his eyes, "So…you and Star…you two are married or something?"

"Uh…yeah, it's something that has to involve with the thing…I don't have time to explain this," Janna frowned and Marco began walking away, "It's sort of like the medieval times…since she and I had sex tonight because of something she was going through…we…she's my wife…and in all honesty, I don't think I can be any luckier if I won the lottery." Janna looked down and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Look Janna, I know you've had a crush on me and everything, but like I said, I only saw you as a friend…and turning on me after my accident…I can barely see you as that at the moment," Janna looked up with a shocked expression and Marco looked back with slightly narrowed eyes, "While I did forgive you, you have to understand my reasoning for holding a grudge." He walked away and let out a deep sigh, "Just go to bed Janna, it's getting late and I'm not going to babysit anyone tonight."

"But Marco…I thought…"

"Janna, you're not a creature of the night like I am," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Just go to bed. If you want, we can talk more tomorrow night." Janna frowned and nodded as Marco sprinted away from her.

 **Didn't have much planned for this one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Or-lan-do626: I know, but this is how I'm writing it.**

 **Anne: Right. It's cool, I got the jest of what you're saying.**

 **SolidReaperJJ: Well like I said, I didn't have much planned for that chapter. I do have something planned for both Star and Janna. He ages, but very slowly.**

 **JJmmmmmlol: Right.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star moaned as she sat up and stretched. She looked to her side and saw Marco laying down next to her, sleeping. She slightly smiled before lightly shaking him. Marco shot up and moaned as he rubbed his eyes, "Nighttime already?"

"No," Star shook her head, "Marco…did you stay here all night?"

"No, I had to go out and run around for a bit," Marco yawned and laid back down and closed his eyes again, "Anyway, you couldn't tell me that I took your name last night?" Star smiled and shook her head, "Well I'm going back to sleep. I'll see you later tonight,"

"Yeah, alright," she leaned down and lightly kissed him before standing up and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Star and Janna raced down the corridor before jumping on the railings and slid down them. Landing at the bottom of the stairs, the two landed into several suits of armor with a loud crash. Star's parents raced down the stairs and up to the two. They stopped in front of the two and their eyes widened at the sight of a spear going through their daughter's side and a sword going through Janna's side, "Star!"

Moon reached for the wand and Star shook her head and coughed, "No…go get Marco," her parents stared at her in confusion and she hissed in pain, "Go get Marco…he's sleeping in my room," confused, her parents turned and began running up the stairs.

Her parents, along with Marco ran down the stairs and Marco's eyes widened at the sight of his wife and friend laying on the floor, each sporting a weapon in their sides, "What the hell! What happened!"

"We…we were rail sliding and we missed the landing," Star answered, "Marco…there isn't a proper healing spell and…"

Marco looked at Star's parents with narrowed red eyes and hissed, "I'm not losing my wife," River looked shocked and Moon frowned as she lightly nudged her husband, "I hope you can forgive me for doing this to them," he looked back at the two before lunging at Star and sank his fangs into her neck.

Star's eyes widened as she felt the vampire's venom slowly seep into her neck. Marco soon stood up and looked at Janna and sighed, "You owe me for saving your ass," he lunged at her and sank his fangs into the side of her neck.

Marco helped the two teenage girls up and removed the weapons from their now undead bodies. The two grunted and Marco frowned, "I'm sorry. I wasn't going to lose you Star and Janna…well you say you're sorry for what you did and I wouldn't have felt right if I allowed you to die as well,"

"Okay, that's fine and all, but can someone explain what you meant when you called Star your wife?" River demanded.

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Someone else is going to have explain it to you," he looked at Star and Janna and frowned, "Wait here," he turned and raced down the corridor, avoiding the sunlight.

Star looked up at her parents and frowned, "I went through Mewberty last night and I asked Marco to help me and you know the rules of our family, dad," River groaned and nodded as Marco walked up to the four of them and handed Star and Janna a couple of mice, "Marco…please don't tell me you're serious,"

"I'm sorry Star, but unless you two eat some mice, you'll end up getting sick,"

"But why don't they feast on some of the prisoners?" Moon questioned.

"They'll get sick, it'll be easier if they eat some mice at first," Star and Janna looked down at the rodents with looks of disgust crossing their faces before taking the mice from Marco and began eating them.

The two female vampires sighed after eating the mice and Marco frowned, "Okay, I think it's time we go to sleep," he looked back at Star's parents and he sighed, "I'm sorry I did this to your daughter, but like I said, I'm not going to…"

"Thank you for saving our daughter, dear boy," Moon frowned and Marco nodded before the three vampires walked up the stairs.

Star and Marco were about to walk into their room when Janna walked up to them with a frown on her face, "Marco?" the two stopped and looked back in confusion and slight annoyance, "Thanks for your help…I guess I know what you went through when you were first bitten, huh?"

"Get some sleep Janna," Marco shook his head and Janna frowned and nodded, "And don't think that you can act like a hypocrite because I saved your life."

Star frowned and grabbed Marco by the hand, "C'mon Marco, I think we should get to bed too. I don't want to turn to dust on my first day as a vampire." Marco nodded and the two of them walked into the room and closed the door behind them.

The two laid down on the bed in the dark room. Marco looked over to Star and frowned, "Hey," Star looked at him in confusion, "I uh…I'm sorry I uh…I turned you, but like I said, I wasn't going to lose you."

"It's fine Marco, I'm sure my parents are grateful you saved me," Star smiled and scooted closer to her husband, "And even though she turned her back on you at first, I think it was a good idea to save Janna too," Marco nodded and Star rested her head on Marco's chest and wrapped an arm around his torso. Marco slightly smiled and wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Marco?" Star looked up and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Um…do vampires age or something?"

"Uh…I uh…I don't know, but I suppose we can find a book on vampires to learn a bit more about them." Star yawned and nodded before Marco kissed her forehead, "Get some sleep Star and I'll see you tonight." Star nodded again and the two slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

 **I decided to make both Star and Janna vampires so they both will know what Marco has to go through. I'm actually surprised I got this chapter out so fast. As always keep reading and please let me know what you all think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**JJmmmmmlol: Yeah, I suppose it is. Alright?**

 **Majinbuu: Thanks. Yeah, I was originally going to have him turn Janna only, but then it came to me that if I had him turn both girls then maybe the family and Janna will understand his predicament and everything. Heh, I completely forgot about Heartrude for a bit. I suppose I can add the annoying prissy bastard in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The three vampires walked out of the rooms and down the corridor to the stairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the three vampires saw Star's parents and a fancily dressed man standing in the middle of the room. Star smiled and walked up to the man, "Hi Uncle Heartrude, what are…" the man held his hand up and Star stopped and stared at him in confusion, "Uh…Uncle Heartrude?"

"Tell me something, my dear niece, what makes you think you're worthy of staying in the family?" Star frowned while her parents looked shocked, Janna looked confused and Marco glared at the man with narrow red eyes, "The family has received word that you were bitten by a vampire and are now contracting the venom of the undead creature and we are in the process of disowning you from the Butterfly…" before he could finish, Marco grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him above his head.

Heartrude looked down in shock and fear as he saw the flashing red eyes of the young vampire holding onto him, "I don't know who the hell you are and what the hell your problem is, nor do I know how you learned about Star's condition, but…" the man coughed and Marco loosened his grip, "What are you trying to say?"

"The family's guardian told us…and now she is a disgrace to the…" before he could finish, Marco tightened his grip again and narrowed his eyes.

"Since this guardian failed to fill you in on the detail, let me fill you in you annoying little bastard. Star and Janna were fatally wounded and Star told me that there wasn't a healing spell, so being the good husband that I am, I decided to bite her to save her life, and the same could be said for my friend Janna," Heartrude looked at him in shock as he struggled to break free from Marco's grasp, "And now instead of being grateful that your niece is safe, you're threatening her by tossing her aside like she no longer has feelings,"

"Marco, don't…he isn't…" Marco sighed and threw Heartrude against the far wall and took a deep breath and Star held his hand, "My Uncle Heartrude isn't worth the trouble and…"

"This will not go unpunished," everyone looked at Heartrude as he stood up and glared at the hoodie wearing vampire, "Monsters are only good when dead and I'm going to be…"

"This is the only warning I'm going to give you. Before my accident, I've been studying karate and I received my red belt before I was turned, so that combined with the supernatural strength I now possess will end in one of two ways. You'll either ended getting injured to the point you want me to kill you…or you'll die," Heartrude stared at him with wide eyes and Marco narrowed his eyes, "This is the only warning you'll get from me, turn around and leave with your dignity in tac, or stay and end up getting injured to the point where you'll be begging for death,"

Heartrude was visibly shaking and Star frowned as she placed a hand on Marco's shoulder, "Marco," Marco looked back in confusion and Star slightly smiled, "Honey I'm hungry. I'd like to try and devour some of the prisoners and I'm sure Janna is hungry too and the same could be said about you," Marco sighed and nodded before the three vampires turned and walked away from the three adults.

Moon and River glared at Heartrude and Moon shook her head, "As you can see, dear brother, Star is in perfectly good hands and Marco will not hesitate to assault anyone who dares try to harm Star."

"And you two are alright with three monsters…"

"Silence," Moon snapped and Heartrude flinched, "One of those monsters, are you put it, is my daughter and another one is my son-in-law, and he's proven time and again that he cares for Star," Heartrude stared at his sister, hesitating to speak.

The three vampires smirked as they walked down the dungeon's corridor, wiping the blood from their mouths. Star looked at Marco and slightly smiled before kissing his cheek. Marco looked up in confusion, "What brought that on?"

"What? I need a reason to do something like that to my husband," Marco arched a brow and Star sighed, "Marco…I think it's time to go back to earth," Marco's eyes widened and Star frowned, "I know you've said a few times that…"

"Star, this is a really bad idea," Star frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "It's just…it's your first night as a vampire and I don't want the bastards back on earth to harass you or anything," Star sighed and Marco rubbed the top of her head, "Besides, we have to learn a few things about vampires,"

"You guys do that," the two looked at Janna in confusion and she walked ahead of them, "I've got guards to harass and servants to scare," the two stopped and watched as Janna continued to walk away from them, "I wouldn't want to be a third wheel on your little adventure," she turned the corridor and vanished from sight.

Marco sighed and Star slightly frowned, "I get the feeling she isn't entirely happy about being a vampire…or at least…about us," Marco looked at her in confusion, "She admitted that she had a crush on you and know you and I are married and…"

"I know Estrella, but like I told her, I only saw her as a friend," he looked at her and frowned, "Anyway…are you alright? I mean with what your uncle said and everything?"

"I'll be fine," Star hugged him and slightly smiled, "Anyway, we should get to the library," Marco nodded before Star broke from the hug and the two of them continued to walk down the dungeons corridor.

Star and Marco sat in the library, several books stacked in front of them and annoyed looks crossing their faces, "Great, these books tell you how to spot vampires, how to eliminate vampires, but not how they work," Star looked up at her husband and frowned as he sat back and let out a groan of frustration, "I don't know…maybe you're right Star, maybe we can go back to earth and find a place to hide,"

"Honey," Marco looked at her in shock and Star slightly smiled, "We'll save that plan as a last resort, but for now, I say we keep looking,"

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, alright," Star softly smiled before the two of them continued to read the books in front of them.

 **I got this chapter done a lot sooner than I expected. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Star's Keyblade4114: Thanks.**

 **JJmmmmmlol: Good to know. Yeah, I thought it was pretty cool.**

 **SolidReaperJJ: Good to know.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star and Marco sat in the library several books stacked in front of them. Star rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Are you okay?" she looked down and saw Marco staring at her with a concern look crossing his face, "Is everything okay Estrella?"

"I'm bored Marco. We've been reading these books for two hours and we still haven't learned anything other than spotting and killing vampires." Marco frowned and Star sighed and she leaned back on the chair, "I don't know. Maybe we should play it by ear and see what happens to us in a few years," Marco sighed and closed the book before standing up, "Where are you going?"

"Well I think we've learn all we can tonight," Marco smirked and held his hand out towards her, "So I say we spend the rest of the night having a little fun," Star slightly smiled and nodded before taking hold of his hand and Marco helped her up and the two of them walked out of the library.

The two walked down the corridor and Marco looked at the blonde-haired princess and frowned when he saw her looking down with a deep frown on her face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Star sighed and looked up with a faint smile, "Let's dimension hopping," she took a pair of dimensional scissors out of her purse and ripped open a portal and the two of them stepped through it and it closed behind them.

The two walked down the darkened street and Star looked around before looking at Marco in confusion, "Wait…we're on earth?" Marco sighed and nodded, "But why? I thought you hate here,"

"I do, but seeing as it's late at night, no one's going to be roaming the streets so I decided that we can walk around and see what kind of trouble we can get into," Marco looked at her and slightly smiled, "This way we can explore earth a little better and have some fun,"

"Alright," Star smiled and grabbed Marco by the hand and began leading him down the street, "Let's go!" Marco smirked as they raced down the darkened street.

The two climbed the fence leading to the park and jumped down. They scanned the area and walked further into the park. Marco smirked and walked up to the swings and held onto the chain links. Looking back, he gestured to the seat and Star rolled her eyes before walking up to him and sat down and Marco began pushing her.

Star smiled as she felt the night air blow across her now undead skin and brush past her hair. He two heard a light thud followed by a light moan. Marco stopped pushing Star and they looked back and saw a familiar cheerleader sitting on the ground and moaned as she rubbed her lower back, "Sabrina!" Sabrina flinched and looked up and swallowed hard a Marco walked up to her with narrowed red eyes, "What are you doing out here this late! You should be sleeping!"

"Marco," Star jumped up and ran over to him and held his hand, "Don't start. We're here to have fun,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Marco," the two vampires looked down at the auburn cheerleader as she stood up and dusted herself off, "I uh…I want to apologize for…"

"For what? For turning on your childhood friend like that? For siding with someone who treats you like shit over someone who's always looked out for you and…"

"Marco, let's hear her out. She might have a reasonable explanation," Marco groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Marco…I'm sorry…I'm really, really sorry. It's just…we've watched movies on vampires, except that damn movie we don't talk about…and usually vampires are cold, bloodthirsty monsters that…"

"That what? That they are void of emotions? That they no longer feel the pain of betrayal when their friends and family turn on them? All those movies, from the classic Dracula to the most hated films of Twilight, depict vampires in a poor and untrue fashion. Yes, we drink blood, yes, we hunt small animals, but our humanity is still intact." Sabrina frowned and looked away, feeling shame wash over her, "I don't know what the hell Brittney said to you that made you turn on me so quickly and if I had to guess, I'd say she lied to you, saying something along the lines of my wanting to kill everyone in the town and I'll start with your family, but you know better than anyone, even Janna, that I'm not that ignorant, that I wouldn't do anything to hurt my friends. Fuck did you hear me when I gave you my reason on how I turned?" Sabrina frowned and shook her head, "I saved Jackie and now at this point in my life, I realized that that was a big mistake and I should've let her die because now I know where everyone's loyalty lies!"

Tears began blurring Sabrina's vision and Star sighed as she rubbed Marco's back, "Why don't we go back to the castle Marco? We can mess with the guards, go rail sliding and hunt in the Forest of Certain Death." Marco took a deep breath and Star frowned, "C'mon honey, I know you were trying to be nice and bring me back to earth, even though you hate it, but I guess it was just a bad idea," Marco sighed and nodded as Star opened a portal behind them and the two of them turned. Before they could step through the portal, Sabrina ran at them and tackled them through it and the portal closed behind them.

Sabrina sat on top of Marco and cried into his chest. Star looked up and narrowed before standing up and walked over to the two and pulled Sabrina off of Marco and hugged Marco, "What?" Sabrina's eyes widened.

Marco sighed and rubbed the top of Star's head, "Vampires are very territorial. Be it their home, their possessions or their mate and as you can see, Star and I are mates so I wouldn't try to do something like that again," Sabrina frowned and slowly nodded, "Well since you're here, we might as well give you a room," the two vampires turned their back towards Sabrina and Sabrina looked up in confusion, "Follow us," Sabrina nodded and the two of them began leading her down the corridor.

After getting Sabrina settled into a room, the two walked down the corridor and Marco looked at Star in confusion, "Are you okay Estrella?"

"Yeah," Star took a deep breath and shook her head, "Anyway, let's go on that hunting trip. Who knows what delicious creatures are lurking around the Forest of Certain Death," Marco nodded and the two turned into bats and began flying down the corridor.

 **Okay, I decided to add Sabrina just for the hell of it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Star's Keyblade4114: Good to know.**

 **JJmmmmmlol: Yeah, it's too early to decide that.**

 **RobLebron: No, she's not a goner. I just decided to add someone else into the loop and no, he didn't care. You're welcome.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Sabrina frowned as she watched as Star and Marco slept in the dark room. She sighed and heard a voice behind her say, "And who might you be?" she looked back and saw Star's parents walking up to her, "Are you an intruder?"

"No I…I'm a former friend of Marco's," she frowned and the two looked at her in confusion, "I'm his childhood friend, Sabrina Backintosh, and…"

"Why are you here?" Moon demanded and narrowed her eyes, "My son-in-law told us of your betrayal, so why are you in the Butterfly Castle? Are you planning to assassinate my daughter and her husband?"

Sabrina looked down and shook violently, "She's here out of a stupid move on her end," the three looked up and saw Marco leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, "Star and I went to earth last night to try and enjoy ourselves a little. We went to the park and before we knew it, Sabrina climbed the fence and ended up getting hurt. She admitted that she was wrong and that she was sorry. Before me and Star could leave earth, she tackled us through the portal and landed on top of me, that was the dumbest thing she could ever do."

"And why is that boy?" River asked.

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Same thing I told her last night, vampires are very possessive, especially when it comes to their mate and Star got ready to rip her head off," he looked at Sabrina and narrowed his eyes, "Don't think your apology is enough to fix this. Star and I would like to talk to you when we wake up later tonight, so I advise you to hang out in the castle for a while," Sabrina frowned and nodded before looking down, "Now, not being rude, but Star and I are trying to sleep, so if you will be so kind, can you please leave the outside of our room."

Sabrina sighed and turned and walked away, "Shall we throw her into the dungeons?" Moon questioned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Are you sure? For all you know, her apology was a way to get you to lower your guard and…"

"Your majesty, I knew Sabrina since we were babies. And while I don't trust her completely after my accident and her betrayal, I don't want her to feel completely uncomfortable," he looked at Star's parents and frowned, "Just see to it that she doesn't leave the castle…please," Star's parents sighed and nodded before walking away from the room and Marco turned and walked back into the room.

Laying down next to Star, Star moaned and scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his torso, "Thank you for getting rid of them, honey,"

Marco smirked and wrapped an arm around her and held her close and kissed the top of her head, "Yeah, no problem Estrella," they yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Sabrina walked down the corridor with her head down and a deep frown crossing her face, "Who do you think you're fooling? You turned on your friend and it'll be a miracle if he trusts you again," Sabrina sighed and sat up against the wall as she slid down to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest, "Why did I have to listen to Brittney?"

"Planning on leaving?" she looked up in surprise and saw Star's parents walking towards her, "Marco made it quite clear that you should stay until he and Star wake up and they're going to talk to you,"

"No…I'm just scared," the two adults stared at her in confusion and Sabrina sighed and shook her head, "Marco wasn't one to forgive anyone so easily, so I know for a fact that he's waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike me,"

Moon sighed and shook her head, "Dear, would you like to know something?" Sabrina looked up in confusion and slowly nodded, "We are all monster haters. Me, my husband, the guards, the servants and even Star,"

"But…but what is…"

"Star ran away to earth on her fourteenth birthday after accidently destroying half of the kingdom. There she met up with Marco, who saved her from a bear. She wanted to kill him, but she heard his story and she refused to harm him. Sometime later, they returned to the castle and we wanted to kill Marco, but Star ordered us not to. After she went to bed, my husband and I went to kill Marco, but…he told us how everyone was trying to kill him on earth. How he turned after protecting his girlfriend and how he went to you for support," Sabrina frowned and Moon continued, "We couldn't bring ourselves to harm him. We told him, monster or not, he's still a child,"

"You're not making me feel any better,"

"This talk isn't meant to help you," Sabrina flinched and Moon narrowed her eyes, "It's to show you how ridiculous your actions have been. We returned to earth because Marco said he needed to retrieve something from his house and we met up with a girl named Janna and we returned to the castle."

"Do you know what he was looking for?"

"No, and don't interrupt me, I'm not finished," Sabrina frowned and nodded before Moon continued, "A short time later, my daughter was going through Mewberty and she asked Marco to assist her and after helping her, she informed him that they were now married. A little while after that, Star and Janna were fatally wounded and Marco saved them by turning them. And now you're all caught up with the situation,"

"Janna's still here?" Sabrina groaned and hit her head against the wall, "He's not going to forgive me. I bullied Janna on our first day of kindergarten and Marco doesn't like bullies…he's not going to forgive me,"

The two looked at her and River cleared his throat, "Hey now, if he can accept being surrounded by an army of monster haters, we're sure he'll forgive you. It may not happen right away, but just you wait and see." Sabrina frowned as the two turned and walked away from her.

 **Next chapter they're going to talk to her. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think,.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, I also have a strong hatred for backstabbers, especially if said backstabbers turn out to be hypocrites, but that's just my silly personal opinion.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star and Marco sat up on the bed and stretched as the moonbeam shined through the window shutters. The two stood up and Star looked at Marco with a faint frown crossing her lips, "Honey?" Marco looked back with a slight scowl, "Can we get something to eat before we talk to Sabrina?"

"Yeah, let's go to the dungeons," Star smiled and nodded before the two of them walked out of the room and down the corridor.

Sabrina sat in front of Star and Marco and the two vampires stared at her. Sabrina sighed and shook her head, "I know there is nothing I can say without it sounding like an excuse," Marco glared at her and Star frowned slightly, "I know what I did was wrong and you have every right to hate me for the rest of our lives, but I hope that isn't the case, because I am really sorry for turning on you and I hope you can forgive me,"

Marco lightly growled and Star frowned, "Honey," Marco looked at her in confusion, "What do you think? She does seem sincere and she was willing to anger us last night to try and apologize,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Sabrina, you and I have been friends since we were babies, and I thought nothing can change that, but then we started kindergarten and you started bullying Janna," Sabrina frowned and sank back in her seat, "And then you started hanging out with Brittney and you went from being one of my good friends to being manipulated by the whore who allows the whole football team to fuck her and she possibly carries every STD known to man, you worship the ground she walked on, knowing full well that she treats you lower than dirt,"

"Honey,"

Marco held his hand up and Star frowned, "I'm trying to get a point across, Estrella, that's all," Star sighed and nodded before Marco looked back at Sabrina with slightly narrowed eyes, "Now…why would you apologize weeks after my accident? What changed your mind?"

"I…I…I want to try and be friends again. My life has gotten worse since you left Echo Creek. Brittney has been using us as shields whenever we went out at night, fearing something might happen to her."

"So you're trying to save your own ass," Sabrina frowned and Marco crossed his arms, "Do you want to try again?"

"Like I said, there's nothing I can say without it sounding like an excuse and you don't have to believe me, I know I haven't given you a reason to since you were bitten, but…I…I'm sorry," she put her head on the surface of the table and began crying and the two vampires stared at her with sympathy, "I'm sorry Marco, I didn't mean to turn on you. I just want to go back to the way things were, please,"

Star looked at Marco and Marco sighed and stood up before walking over to Sabrina. He lightly rubbed her back and Sabrina looked up in surprise and shock, "Easy with the tears, Sabrina, you're going to drown yourself," Sabrina's eyes widened and Marco rubbed the top of her head, "I didn't think I'd have to save you from drowning again,"

"Marco," Marco smirked and walked away from her and sat back down next to Star, "So…you forgive me?"

"Don't get the wrong idea," Marco sighed and shook his head, "You know better than anyone that I hate seeing you upset. I believe you when you say you're sorry for your actions, but that doesn't mean I forgive you," Sabrina frowned and looked away, "But…you did sneak out in the middle of the night, tackled us through the portal and tried to talk to use last night, even though Star was ready to tear your head off, I suppose we can try and take little baby steps," Sabrina sniffled and nodded before Marco hugged her and rubbed her back, "Alright, why don't you go try and make things right with Janna," Sabrina nodded before she stood up and walked away from the two.

Star smiled and walked up to Marco and slightly smiled and rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. Marco looked at her and slightly smirked, "What brought that on honey?"

"Well you're being the better person…vampire…whatever and you had every right to kill her and Janna, but you didn't,"

"Well I'm not going to live out the monster stereotype and plus, I wouldn't want to upset you," Marco smirked and wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple, "Anyway, what do you have planned for the night?"

"I say we go terrorize some monsters in the Forest of Certain Death. Maybe mess with Ludo a bit," Star turned into a bat and Marco took a deep breath before turning into a bat as well and the two of them flew out a nearby window.

 **Okay, he's trying to make things right with Sabrina. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Star's Keyblade4114: Thank you. I don't think any background character will be getting much, if any, screen time in season 3.**

 **Maxsteele1986: He's going to forgive her. Yeah, in this story, it is safe to assume that.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter Enjoy.**

Janna walked up the stairs from the dungeons. Turning the corner, her eyes widened when she spotted the auburn cheerleader. Her eyes narrowed before she ran towards Sabrina and pinned her against a pillar, "So you managed to find your way here?" she bared her fangs and Sabrina swallowed hard, "Do you remember kindergarten? When you bullied me? Well it's my turn now Backintosh!"

She got ready bite her neck when they heard a voice yell, "That's enough Janna!" she looked back and saw Star and Marco standing by the main entrance to the castle and Marco walked up to her, "She's here to try and make things right,"

"Marco, she was one of my bullies, she was one of those who turned on you and…"

"Janna," Marco narrowed his eyes and Janna swallowed her before releasing Sabrina, allowing her to drop to the floor, "Hear what she has to say, Star and I did and I don't hold anything against her…well not much," he looked at Sabrina and she frowned, "I already told you that I haven't forgiven you completely, but we are taking…"

"Little baby steps, I know,"

Marco nodded and looked at Janna, "Star and I will leave you two alone. I don't want any casualties. Talk to her and that's it," Janna scuffed and rolled her eyes before the two vampires turned and walked away from the two.

The two stared at each other and Janna narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "Okay, I'm not as forgiven as Marco is. You were one of my bullies in kindergarten and I think I should teach you a lesson," Sabrina frowned and looked away, "But you were Marco's friend before I was, and he does seem to trust you…given some exceptions, I'll hear you out,"

"Like I told them, there's nothing I can say that won't sound like an excuse and there's nothing I can do to make everything up, but I want to try," Sabrina looked up with a frown painted across her lips, "I'm sorry I bullied you, I know Marco hates bullying, but I thought since I was his friend since we were babies, he'd…"

"He'd ignore it, just like you ignored him when he was first bitten," Janna narrowed her eyes and Sabrina looked down and shook as she felt tears build up behind her eyes, "I openly admit, I felt guilty when I ignored him and turned on him like that, but…"

"I know I screwed up," Sabrina snapped, tears falling from her eyes, "I know you have every right to bite me, I know Marco has every right to hate me, but I am sorry for everything I've done and I want to try and make things right!" Janna jumped back and Sabrina shook as she looked down and continued to cry, "I know there's nothing I can do to make it up to you, or Marco, but I want to try,"

She cried as Janna stared at her with a hardened look crossing her face. She sighed before walking up to her and placed a hand on her back. Sabrina looked up with tears in her eyes and Janna smirked, "You know, I think I know a way you can make everything up to me," Sabrina looked confused, "You see I'm a vampire now, and my bloodlust is pretty high, but I can deal with that on my own. The thing is, vampires also have very high lust levels as well," Sabrina's eyes widened and Janna chuckled, "Yeah, I wish Marco had told me that before he bit me." She looked down at the auburn cheerleader and smirked, "Become my mate, help me with my problem and I'll forgive you for bullying me back in kindergarten."

Sabrina felt her cheek heat up and she looked away, "I…I don't like girls like that and…"

Janna turned her head towards her and smirked, "Don't lie, Sabrina, I've heard you masturbating in the school's bathroom and calling Chantelle's name. So…are you going to help me or not?" Sabrina bit her lip before throwing her arms around Janna's neck and pressed her lips against hers.

Sabrina backed away from the kiss and frowned, "I uh…I'm doing this to help me, not you,"

Janna chuckled and shook her head, "Whatever you say Backintosh," she leaned down and pressed her lips against Sabrina's again.

Star and Marco walked down the corridor while Marco looked back with an intense look on his face, "Hey," he looked up at Star in confusion and Star softly smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry, I'm sure Janna won't kill Sabrina. You told her not to do that and to just talk with her."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I envy your innocence on Janna, honey, I really do, but Janna is considered to be one of the sneakiest girls in all of…" before he could finish, they heard Sabrina screaming and the two raced down the corridor.

Entering the room where they had left Sabrina and Janna, their eyes widened when they spotted Janna running her tongue across Sabrina's pussy and Sabrina biting her lip. The two looked up and Janna narrowed her eyes, "Do you mind! We're a little busy here!" the two jumped back and quickly closed the door behind them.

Star looked up at Marco and smiled, "So…are you still worried Janna will attack Sabrina?"

"No, but I'm concerned on what the hell is going on here? Is Janna making Sabrina her…her mate?"

"It looked like it," Star smiled and took him by the hand and began leading him away, "Maybe we should take care of our lust, honey," Marco sighed and smirked before the two walked away from the room.

Sabrina and Janna panted as they laid out on the floor, their pussies dripping wet, sweat running down Sabrina's body. Sabrina looked up and frowned, "So…you forgive me?"

Janna smirked and inched closer to her. Wrapping her arm around her, she leaned closer, "Well, I can't hold anything against my mate. It's against my nature," she lightly kissed the cheerleader and Sabrina wrapped her arms around Janna's waist.

 **Like I said in the beginning AN, it is safe to assume Janna and Sabrina are going to be mated. I wanted to do this in a different chapter, but I didn't want to lose it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
